A Trainer's Life
by Maxian
Summary: Leaf travels with her childhood friend, Red, to complete their goals of defeating all gym leaders and becoming champion. What if their friendship becomes something more than that? Join Leaf and Red as they conquer the region by defeating gym leaders and stopping Team Rocket! A story based on the Fire Red and Leaf Green games. BurningLeaf Shipping. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Trainer's Life**

I was in some kind of empty dark room. I stood still for a few moments not knowing what to do. That's until a spotlight fell on a familiar professor.

"Hello there! Glad to meet you!" greeted the professor. _Uhh.. that's nice._

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" he continued. _Well, I kinda live in that world… I'm not new at this!_

"My name is Oak." he said then paused for a few moments. I waited patiently until he started talking again.

"People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon Professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called pokemon. For some people, pokemon are used as pets. Others use them for battling. As for me, I study pokemon as a profession. But first tell me about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy. Or are you a girl?" the professor asked. A bright light shined on me which almost made me blind.

"I'm a girl." I answered with an irritated voice. _How the hell can you not tell my gender?!_

"Let's begin with your name. What is it?" he asked. _Are you kidding me?!_

"Leaf." I said.

"Your name is Leaf? Ok. This is my grandson. He's been your rival since both of you were babies. Erm, what was his name now?" _DO YOU HAVE ALZHEIMER'S OR SOMETHING?!_ A figure of my childhood friend, Blue, appeared.

"His name is Blue." I answered impatiently. _I don't know where the hell I am, but I want to get out of here ASAP._

"Erm, his name was Blue? That's right! I remember now! His name is Blue!" the professor said with excitement._ Poor, Blue.. Forgotten by his own grandfather._

"Leaf! Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits! Let's go!" he yelled. Suddenly, my whole vision turned pitch black.

Next thing I knew, I was in my room standing in front of my T.V and NES. Was I dreaming? Anyway, I remember it was the day I get my starter pokemon! I was already dressed in my light blue sleeveless shirt, red skirt, light blue socks, white and red shoes, and my white hat with a red pokeball design on it. My yellow shoulder bag was already on my shoulder and I quickly turned on my PC. A potion appeared in my hands after I withdrew. As I began to run downstairs and exit my house, I shoved the potion into my bag. Hopefully Red and Blue were at Professor Oak's lab yet. I sprinted towards the lab (even if I still live right next to the lab) and ran inside. Only Blue was in the lab. _Where the hell was Professor Oak and Red?_

"Hey." I greeted and walked towards him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"What, it's only Leaf? Gramps isn't around." he said. Dang, is he on his period or something? I rolled my eyes and leaned on a table with three pokeballs on it. Suddenly, the lab door opens and Professor Oak and Red are seen walking together. _Wow, Red must have went to the wild grass again._

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" Blue whined. _Blue looked really gay right now with his whining.. especially with his purple skinny jeans._ Red looked just as irritated as me with Blue's complaints.

"Blue? Let me think.. Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait! Here Red and Leaf, there are three pokemon here. Haha! The pokemon are held inside these pokeballs. When I was young, I was a serious pokemon trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" Professor Oak said as he gestured towards the poke balls. _Hm… which pokemon should I choose?_

"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.." I mumbled to myself as I stroked my imaginary beard. Red smiled at what I said. _Hm.. If I choose Squirtle, I can beat the first gym leader and use the water when battling the second gym leader.._ I finally decided who was going to be my starter.

"I choose Squirtle!" I said in an excited tone. I took Squirtle's pokeball and showed it to the professor. Red decided to get a Bulbasaur. This meant that Blue got a Charmander. I took Squirtle out of it's pokeball and a blue turtle with a red shell appeared in front of me._ IT'S SO ADORABLE!_

"Squirt!" it squeaked and smiled at me. Now I had to decide it's nickname..

"What's going to be your nickname? What about..Tuck?" I asked to my adorable Squirtle. He shook his head in response.

"Tokka?" I added. Like before, he shook his head in response. _Wow.. this will take forever._ After listing many other names, I had to go with a simple name..

"Fine.. what about Squirt?" I asked. My Squirtle started jumping up and down and kept on squeaking in response._ Woah there.._

"Okay Squirt! Our goal is to defeat all gym leaders and become the League Champion!" I said with such enthusiasm. Squirt nodded its head in response and smiled. Just when I was about to leave the lab, Blue and Red started having their first ever._ Well this will be entertaining.._ After many tackles and scratches, Blue's Charmander, known as Blaze, fainted. Red's Bulbasaur, known as Saur, won!

"WHAT?! Unbelievable! I picked the wrong pokemon!" whined Blue._ What a sore loser…_ Blue started rambling about training harder and said, "Smell ya later!". I said goodbye to Professor Oak and left the lab with Red following me.

**_Half an hour later…_**

Red and I separated ways already after a brief conversation. I guess he just likes going solo in his journey.. I'm far behind in my journey. I have a feeling the guys already reached Viridian City already. As I started walking, I felt the poke ball on my belt shake. Suddenly, Squirtle popped out of the poke ball!

"Squirtle squirt!" he said. He hopped up and down and pointed at the tall grass. The thing is.. I'm still in Pallet Town. I didn't officially start my journey yet..

_Now that I think about it, what happens if this lil' guy gets killed with all the wild pokemon?! It's most likely Squirt would only faint if ever, but there are times when pokemon can get killed! I should've thought about this a long time ago. I mean, Squirt could either stay alive and have many injuries or be dead- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! HOLY SHIZ! I'M NOT LOSING TO TWO GUYS WHO HAVE THEIR NAMES AS COLORS! IMMA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM AND BECOME CHAMPION!_

"Squirt! We're going to start our journey! Be prepared for wild pokemon!" I shouted as I ran towards the wild grass with Squirtle trying to catch up with me.

After walking in the tall grass for a few minutes, our first wild pokemon appeared! It was a was a wild Rattata! Squirtle went in front of me and prepared to fight. The wild Rattata tried to tackle Squirt but missed. Even if Squirt is a turtle, he has enough speed to dodge.

"Squirt, Tackle!" I ordered. Squirt tackled the Rattata to the ground. After a few more tackles, Squirt won and left the Rattata faint. The Rattata was left on the ground with a few bruises here and there.

We continued on and met a few more wild pokemon. I received a sample of a potion from a lady that worked in the PokeMart and after more walking, I reached Viridian City! It's been about 20 minutes since I have left Pallet Town. My goal today is to reach Viridian Forest and just sleep there for the night. I walked to the PokeMart to stock up on some supplies but then the PokeMart employee said something to me.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" the employee asked. I nodded in response and walked towards the cash register where the employee was at. In the end, I had to deliver some package to Professor Oak._ Now I'm even MORE behind in my journey!_ I sprinted towards Pallet Town and hopped down the ledges. I entered the lab again and I saw Red with Professor Oak.

"Oh, Leaf! How is my old pokemon?" he asked.

"Oh, great!" I answered.

"Well, it seems to be growing attached to you. You must be talented as a Pokemon Trainer. What's that? You have something for me?" he said as he looked at the package.

"Uh.. Professor Oak, here's a package for you from the PokeMart." I said and I handed him the package.

"Ah! It's the custom poke ball! I had it on order! Thank you!" said . Suddenly, the lab door was pushed open and Blue appeared.

"Gramps! I almost forgot! What did you call me for?" Blue asked as he walked towards us.

"Oh right! I have a request for you three. On the desk there is my invention, the PokeDex!" the professor exclaimed. _What's a PokeDex?_

"It automatically records data on the pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! You three, take these with you." he stated. Each of us received a red PokeDex.

"You can't get detailed data on Pokemon by just seeing them. You must catch them to get complete data. So here are some tools for catching wild pokemon." Professor Oak each gave us 5 poke balls. I stuffed my 5 poke balls in my yellow bag. Professor Oak then started rambling all about advice on how to catch a pokemon and saying how old he is. Then, Blue started being all cocky and arrogant.

"I know! I'll borrow a town map from my sis! I'll tell her not to give it to you guys! Hahaha!" Blue snickered and he left the lab._ You look so gay right now with your "evil laugh" and purple skinny jeans._ Even after what Blue said, Red and I went to his house and each got a map from his sister, Daisy. When we exited the house, Red and I started going to the tall grass again.

"Uh.. Red?" I called as we were walking.

"What is it, Leaf?" he asked. I was about to ask him if I could travel with him. I mean, I cannot survive the wilderness alone! That's impossible for me! I'm not sure if it's the same with Red though..

"Uh.. Do you want to travel together?" I asked and I hid my red face with my hat._ What am I doing? This is not some kind of marriage proposal! Man up, Leaf!_

"Sure! But just to let you know, I'm still becoming champion no matter if your my friend or not!" Red teased. _OH IT IS ON, RED! GO BURN IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!_

"I'm going to be champion!" I argued. He laughed at me and I lightly pushed him in response.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Red and I were about to enter Viridian Forest and we were at the last patch of grass. Suddenly, a wild Pidgey appeared! I HAVE to catch this pokemon! Squirt bursted out of my pokeball and we prepared to fight. Squirt tackled the Pidgey and Pidgey used Sand Attack.  
"Withdraw, Squirt!" I commanded. Squirt was able to not get hit by the sand!

"Now use Bubble!" I called. Squirt sprayed water on Pidgey on her wings! The wild Pidgey looked really weak right now.. I took out a poke ball and threw it at the Pidgey. One.. Two.. Three! Pidgey was caught!

"OH YEAH!" I said and I jumped around with Squirtle. Red laughed at my reaction.

"Hey! I didn't laugh at your reaction when you caught Bandi!" I said and pushed him. Bandi was Red's Rattata.

"Well, I didn't make a whole scene about it!" Red teased.

"Whatever!" I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms.

"C'mon it's almost dark. We should just go sleep in the Viridian Forest." Red said. He took my hand and dragged me to the Viridian Forest. _HE HELD MY HAND! Wait, why am I freaking out about this?_

* * *

**Slightly boring chapter... I'm currently working on the second chapter right now! Please follow and review!**

**~Maxian**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trainer's Life**

**-Viridian Forest-**

I had a horrible time sleeping last night… To be honest, I'm afraid of bugs. Even if I'm with a companion, bugs still scare me! While Red was fast asleep in his sleeping bag, I kept awake the whole entire time. Now I totally regret not getting any sleep.

"Leaf are you okay?" Red asked. My hair was like a Pidgey's nest, I had bags under my eyes, and my face really pale! _I. Feel. Horrible._

"Y-yeah!" I said weakly._ I need a cup of coffee, even though I'm only 13…_ Red gave me the "You are such a bad liar" look.

"Ugh! I didn't get any sleep last night. I pretty much stayed up last night looking at the sky." I groaned and I took my pokemon out of their poke balls. Squirt and my Pidgey appeared and were yawning like crazy. I gave them some canned PokeFood.

"Don't tell me you are still afraid of bugs!" Red said as he started laughing at me. I threw the empty can of food at his face. _What a jerk!_

"Ouch! Ok, ok, I'm sorry for what I said! Jeez!" Red said._ I can't believe I actually asked if I could travel with him!_ I rolled my sleeping bag, stuffed it in my bag, and I walked away from Red with my two pokemon following me.

"C'mon! We have to get out of this freaking forest!" I shouted impatiently. Red quickly caught up to me with Saur following him.

Now that I think about it, I never gave a nickname to my Pidgey! Squirt's name suits him because it's his shortened pokemon name and it fits his jolly nature. Pidgey has a calm nature but I just can't think of a nickname based on his nature. I know! I'll name him Tory! (bird in japanese is called "Tori")

"Pidgey! I'll now call you Tory!" I said out of no where. The bird chirped which meant, "I honestly don't care about my name. Do what you wanna do."

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Pika pi!" a wild Pikachu said as it appeared in front of us. _OHMYGOSH! I NEED THAT PIKACHU!_

"Finally a pokemon other than Caterpie and Weedle! I'm getting that Pikachu!" yelled Red as he signaled Saur to prepare for a Pokemon Battle. _Oh no he didn't!_ I quickly tackled Red and signaled Squirt to battle.

"Squirt tac-" I commanded but then was interrupted. Another wild Pikachu appeared in front of us!

"Oh my gosh! Another one?!" I shrieked. _This is way too good.._

"PIKACHUU!" both Pikachu shrieked as they charged up their red cheeks with lightning._ HOLY SHIZ BALLS!_

"RUN!" I shouted as I helped Red up. We picked up our starter pokemon and ran as fast as we can! I looked back at my shoulder and saw the two wild Pikachu laughing!_ How dare they make fun of us?!_ Just when I was about to give those two Pikachu a piece of my mind, a swarm of Beedrills appeared from the trees. _WHY US?!_ I was on the merge of peeing right here, right now!

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I cried. I didn't have time to put Squirt back in his poke ball. I had to carry extra weight while running! Red followed me and we ran to the nearest tree to hide.

**_Two hours later…_**

Red and I have been stuck in a tree for two hours just waiting for the swarm of Beedrill to vanish! When the coast was clear, we hopped off the tree and continued our journey. We could've been out of this forest by now if we didn't encounter that stupid Pikachu duo.

"Hey! Wanna battle?" a bug catcher asked. He appeared out of a random tree.. **freaky.**

"We could have a double battle if you want!" he offered. Red and I accepted the offer and we began to fight.

"Tory, come out!" I threw my poke ball and Tory, my Pidgey, appeared. The bug catcher's pokemon were a weedle and caterpie.

"Bandi, I choose you!" Red called and Bandi, his Rattata, appeared. _This will be fun._

"Tory, sand attack!" I commanded. Tory threw sand on the Caterpie and Weedle and caused them to not attack.

"Bandi, Tackle!" Red ordered. While the two bug pokemon were trying to get sand out of their eyes, Bandi tackled both of them.

"Caterpie, string shot! Weedle, poison sting!" the bug catcher ordered. Caterpie shot string towards Tory and Weedle did poison sting on Bandi. This caused Tory to not move and Bandi to be poisoned.

"Remove the string with your beak, Tory!" I shouted. Tory started picking at the string with his beak.

"Bandi, tackle!" Red said but he seemed unsure of his own command. Bandi ignored the poison effects and attacked the Weedle and the move made more damage than last time! I then realized that Bandi's ability was when he is affected by some status affect, his attack is raised 50%! Finally, Tory was free from the string shot!

"Tory, use gust!" I said. Tory made a gust of wind with his wings and was able to make Weedle faint. The only pokemon left was the Caterpie. Bandi used quick attack on the it and then it fainted. Because we won, we received 72 poke dollars each.

"You guys are good! Just to let you know, you guys are almost at the end of this forest." the bug catcher stated. _FINALLY!_

"Thanks for the battle! See ya!" Red and I said in unison. We left the bug catcher and continued walking. We both congratulated each other and our pokemon.

_**45 minutes later…**_

After walking for so long and catching some pokemon, I saw the exit! Red and I quickly ran towards the exit until we were stopped by the Pikachu Duo. _What the hell?_ They started saying stuff in their own little language but I somehow knew what they were talking about. One of the two that looked smaller said something like, "We are sorry for making the whole swarm of Beedrill attack you, but that was hilarious!" Then the bigger Pikachu said something like, "We would like to battle you, if that's okay?" Before I could say anything, Red nodded in response. I battled against the smaller Pikachu while Red battled the bigger Pikachu.

"Squirt, come on out!" I called and threw my poke ball. Squirt appeared and got ready to battle. Squirt first tackled the Pikachu but missed. Then, Pikachu began to charge it's cheeks. _Shoot, it's going to use thundershock!_ Pikachu used thundershock and it hit Squirt. Squirt was affected badly because of type disadvantage!

"Squirt, you can do this!" I said. I then ordered Squirt to use Bubble. This made the grass slippery and Pikachu kept on slipping.

"Tackle it and withdraw into your shell!" I ordered. Squirt tackled Pikachu while in his shell. The wild Pikachu was knocked down on the slippery grass and slid a tiny bit! The wild Pikachu seemed too weak stand and I quickly brought out my poke ball and threw it. One… Two… Three… **Click!**

_I CAUGHT A PIKACHU! HOLY MOTHER OF MOLTRES!_ I took the weak Pikachu out of it's poke ball and used my red PokeDex to it. This is what it read:

**Pikachu:**

**Type:** Electric **Gender:** Female **Nature:** Adamant **Lvl:** 6

It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.

**Moves**

Thundershock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Double Team

After I checked my PokeDex, I healed my Pikachu by using a potion. She looked healthy again and smiled at me. I have to give her a nickname.. Hm… But before I do that, I brought out all my current pokemon! Squirt and Tory appeared and saw the newest member of the team. Next thing I knew, the trio started chatting. This is how the conversation went:

"Hi, what's your name?" Squirt asked happily.

"Erm.. well I don't have a nickname yet. Uh.. what's the trainer's name?" Pikachu asked.

"It's Leaf. And her companion in the red hat is named Red." answered Tory.

"We'll ask Leaf to give you a nickname right now!" Squirt said in an excited tone.

After a few moments, the conversation ended. I wonder if my translation of this "pokemon language" was accurate enough. Oh well, as long as they get along together..

"Squirtle!" Squirt squeaked. He pointed at Pikachu. _What the heck is he talking about?_

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at my Pikachu. She started pointing at herself… Does she want to have a nickname? Hopefully..

"Do you want a nickname?" I asked. Pikachu nodded in response.

"Uhh.. what about Chu?" I offered. She shook her head.

"Blitz?" Pikachu shook her head again._ Is this going to take as long as Squirt's nickname process?!_

"Sparky?" I added. Like what Squirt did, she started jumping up and down. Well, I guess her name is Sparky!

Red was seen with his Pikachu. Like what I did, he showed Pikachu to his team members. Then, I overheard them talking.

"I'm going to call you Pika." Red stated. This caused his Pikachu, now called Pika, to smile. After their little nickname process we put all our pokemon back in their usual poke balls. Suddenly, Red's Pika bursted out of his designated poke ball! In the end, Pika stood on Red's shoulder when traveling instead of going in his poke ball. We exited the forest and entered Pewter City.

It was about 3:00 pm when we entered Pewter City. We decided to challenge the gym leader tomorrow and just rest today. We headed towards a local restaurant and got a table of two.

"What is there to eat…" I mumbled. There were different varieties of food from soup to sandwiches. The restaurant had it all!

"Hello, I am Suzy and I will be your server today! Have you decided on what you would like to drink?" a blonde waitress asked with a fake smile. _Oh great, our waitress is a fake.._

"Uh.. chocolate shake please." I said. The waitress still had her fake smile on and batted her eyelashes at Red. _What. The. Hell._

"Hm. A glass strawberry lemonade, please." Red said and smiled awkwardly._ DON'T SMILE AT HER! SHE'S A FAKE! THOSE CREATURES DON'T BELONG HERE IN THIS WORLD!_

"Of course!" she chirped and winked._ I swear, I'm going to shoot her._ Red still had his awkward smile on and he looked at me.

"Uh.. is something wrong, Leaf?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said with an irritated tone.

"Yeah, sure." he said sarcastically.

_**3 hours later…**_

Red and I decided to go to the Pokemon Center and rent two rooms. We obviously need to get two rooms because of our genders. I mean, we're 13! Anyway after we paid for the rooms and got our keys, we went to our own designated rooms. The room is pretty simple since it's no 5 star hotel or anything. The walls were peach colored and the floor had dark brown carpeting. In the center of the room is a queen sized bed with white beddings. Next to it is a desk and on the other side is a closet. In front of the bed is a flat screen T.V with limited channels. The bathroom walls and floor was white and had a white toilet, shower, sink, and towel. I took my pokemon out of their poke balls so they can rest. I took warm shower and changed into a set of pajamas. Then, I collapsed in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tomorrow is school! T^T Well hope you liked the chapter.. Follow and Review?**

**Here are the PokeDex entries of Leaf's team:**

**Squirtle (Squirt):**

**Type:** Water **Gender:** Male **Nature:** Jolly **Lvl:** 10

When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force.

**Moves**

Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun

**Pidgey (Tory):**

**Type:** Flying **Gender:** Male **Nature:** Calm **Lvl:** 7

A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand.

**Moves**

Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack

**Pikachu (Sparky):**

**Type:** Electric **Gender:** Female **Nature:** Adamant **Lvl:** 6

It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.

**Moves**

Thundershock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Double Team

**RED'S POKEMON TEAM:**

**Bulbasaur (Saur):**

**Type:** Grass, Poison **Gender:** Male **Nature:** Bold **Lvl:** 12

A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this POKéMON.

**Moves**

Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder

**Rattata (Bandi):**

**Type: **Normal **Gender:** Male **Nature:** Timid **Lvl:** 8

Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down.

**Moves**

Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang

**Pikachu (Pika):**

**Type:** Electric **Gender:** Male **Nature:** Adamant **Lvl:** 7

It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs.

**Moves**

Thundershock, Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Double Team


End file.
